What Makes a Man
by The Real SilverMyst
Summary: Sakura contemplates the question of "What Makes a Man." Gai shows up and things get interesting. Soft/Fluff Gai/Sakura. R&R if you like * . * Oneshot


**What Makes a Man**

_'What makes a man?' _Sakura wondered as she gazed down at Konoha from the Hokage's tower.

She knew what a man was made up of, she was a medic-nin after all. She had seen enough battles and treated enough wounds to know that much. And she had seen her fair share of… manly, um, parts as well. It came with the job and it was just something she couldn't avoid.

But what makes a man? She found she asked herself that often, especially after Sasuke's betrayal.

Sure, the village had accepted him back, but it would never be the same for her. She could never see him in the same light ever again, and that was probably for the best. She had been rather obsessive with him when they were younger, and she was glad those days were behind them.

_'Kami, was I really that shallow back then?'_ Sakura wondered as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window she was peering out of.

It was true, there was no denying it. She had liked Sasuke because of his looks, popularity, and family… Or the fact that he needed someone to carry on his bloodline, rather.

Okay! His family had attracted her as well. The Uchiha name was famous after all, so of course it held some appeal.

_'Yep, I was really shallow back then.'_ She sighed and closed her eyes.

**"One such as you should be enjoying the Springtime of Youth! Not lazing about up in this stuffy tower! Would you like to run some laps with me?"**

Blue-green eyes opened and looked over at the "Green Beast of Konoha."

_'Is Gai talking to me?'_ She wondered and looked around, expecting to see Lee standing around or something. When there was no one else to be seen, she turned to look at Gai once more. **"Me?"** The pink haired kunoichi asked, eyebrow raised.

**"But none other! Come, let us take a few laps around Konoha to rejuvenate your youthful spirit!"**

Gai always was one to think that hard labor was the key to everything. Unfortunately for Sakura, things just weren't that simple.

**"That's not going to help me in this case, Maito-kun, but I appreciate the offer."** Sakura smiled sadly, though it was obvious she was sincere.

Gai looked a little taken aback, but recovered quickly as was normal of the dark haired male.

**"Ah, I see! Would you like to talk then, Haruno-san?"** He smiled one of his "dazzling" smiles and Sakura found she couldn't help but cheer up a little.

It was amazing how someone so… silly could always seem to bring a smile to her face… Nowadays at least. Back when she had first met the man, he and his student Lee had been a bit… Overwhelming, to say the least. But over time, the two of them began to grow on her, to the point that she considered them both some of her "precious people."

Naruto wasn't available to talk to; she had been waiting in the tower all day for him to dig himself out of paperwork. And judging by the time, that wasn't likely to happen. So why not talk to the man who was offering to, well, talk? Never look a gift horse in the mouth, right?

**"What makes a man?"** There, she had asked it. It was out there in the open now. She only hoped that he didn't think she had lost her marbles.

Actually, she hadn't LOST her marbles. Technically the kids over at the hospital had taken them this morning, but she hadn't stopped them. It was really amazing how such a simple toy could bring such lovely smiles to their faces…

**"What makes a man?"** Gai asked and jolted the pink haired shinobi out of her thoughts. He was repeating her question as if affirming that is what she had asked, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

**"Yes. I know all the superficial things such as "looks" or "upbringing", but what really makes a man?"** She was elaborating because, secretly, she was looking forward to his answer.

**"Well…"** He scratched the back of his head. **"Um…"** He began twiddling his thumbs. **"You see…"** And he was back to rubbing his head nervously. **"Darn it, didn't your mother ever tell you? It's very un-youthful of her not to do so!"**

Gai was blushing. The "Green Beast of Konoha" was actually BLUSHING.

_'Oh my God, no one is going to believe this! And… wait, what is talking about? Why would mom… Oh!'_ Sakura blushed as well when she realized what Gai was referring to.

**"Oh, no! Mom had told me about… about…"** She leaned over and whispered in his ear, **"About the "Birds and the Bees"."** She nodded reassuringly as she pulled back. **"I'm just trying to figure out what makes a man a man. All these years I have been basing my knowledge on the limited data gained during my Genin days…"** Okay, now she was making this sound like it was a scientific experiment or something…

Great. He'd probably never take her seriously now.

**"There are several things, Haruno-san." **Gai smiled, though it wasn't his usual blinding smile. It was gentle and uplifting.

_'Wow, I never knew Gai could smile like that.' _Sakura thought, though she had to admit it was a rather pleasant surprise.

**"Like Hokage-sama for instance. He has a strong heart and is a kind and caring youth. He forgives easily, and loves with all his heart. He isn't afraid to wear his emotions on his sleeves and all know that he is honest and genuine. He is a great man in the Springtime of his Youth." **Gai pointed out and Sakura nodded.

Yes, Naruto was a wonderful guy. She had seen first hand the depth of his love, what with his seemingly endless struggle to retrieve Sasuke… But that's not the only example. No, his love went even deeper than that. After all, Naruto now protected the village with his all, even though said village had shunned him for most of his life.

To protect and care for a village that had once hated you, now THAT was love.

**"Okay, so we know what makes Naruto a man… even if he still acts like a kid… What else?" **Sakura questioned, curious as to what else Gai had to say.

**"Well… Take Neji, he is loyal and caring youth, even if he doesn't straight out show it. He looks after his own and protects those he considers precious."**

Gai brought up another point. Neji really cared about Hinata and did everything in his power to keep her safe… even if he wouldn't admit it. He had ascended the ranks ahead of her just so he could test the waters and help her out. He really loved the once shy girl and was loyal to a fault, not just because of the seal either.

But that was Neji, and it was sweet to watch.

**"Yes. I believe him and Hinata are cute, don't you? What else makes a man?"** She was starting to get the idea, but she wanted more.

**"Um… Then there is Lee. He is strong in body as well as spirit. He is a hard working youth who loves all things and isn't afraid to show it…"** Gai was fidgeting at this point and Sakura had to wonder why.

_'Is he nervous or something?'_ That was so unlike Gai but… it was kind of cute. **"True. What about you, Gai-san?"** Sakura wondered aloud.

He had talked about everyone around him, yet he'd said nothing about himself. She was curious as to what he'd have to say about himself.

Gai sighed and smiled. **"I honestly, don't know, Haruno…"**

**"Sakura."** The pink haired shinobi corrected. After all, she had used his first name, so it was only right that he be allowed to use hers.

**"Sakura-san."** He stated with a polite nod.** "I try to be a good man, but I believe that what makes a man is how others see them."** He shrugged. **"It's "in the eye of the beholder," and it would be un-youthful of me to ask."**

At this Sakura smiled and nodded.

**"Well then… would you like to walk a few laps around Konoha with me, Gai-san?"** She asked with a smile and offered her hand.

If what makes a man is in the eye of the beholder, than all she could do was open her eyes to look at those around her. And she believed that she had found someone she'd never looked at before…

(( E N D ))

**A/N:**

A cute little Gai/Sakura story I did up real quick for a contest on Gaia. First Gai/Sakura story, and I never really thought about doing one before the contest, so be easy on me ^^;; Hope you like! *^.^* Comments welcome, flames used to roast marshmellows... after I laugh at them *^.^* lol


End file.
